clovenhelmfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Iceshores
One of the six Kingdoms ruled by the Rmione Empire. History Write the first section of your page here. Geography Settlements Capital: Grøëgbrak Imperial Stronghold: Malholm Most settlements are composed of a longhouse, or great hall, around which other lesser homesteads are erected. Wooden palisades usually encircle the settlements, if the residents of the hall are powerful or important enough to justify their construction. Lords, Family and Clan leaders usually reside in the longhouses. Climate As the climate in Iceshores is the coldest of the continent, after perhaps that of the Snowdwellers , the men and women are usually covered in furs, wool or leather all year round. Geological features The northern half of Iceshores is covered in snow most of the year. Thousands of fjords and creeks cross the shores of the kingdom, making it an ideal place for sailors to establish. Deep rivers dig deep into the land, where vast forests cover the lands between the mountains. The region of Grøëgbrak is surrounded by mountains and of one volcano, that appears to be the highest mountain in the area, and named Surtning, “The black one”, by the locals. Around the volcano are a lot of hot springs. However, some of them are dangerous, as they can come near the boiling point. The city frontier stops at the beginning of the conifer forest. A road has been made through the forest, to connect them with the other cities in the North, and going straight to the Capital. Size: c. 400 000 sq-km Highest point: Mount Surtnig Biodiversity Many animals and birds can be found in the mountains and in the forest near Grøëgbrak. (see Bestiary for description of the animal) * Hreins, Wild Reindeers * Agivarg, wolverines tall as horses * Varg, Ice Wolf * Giant Boar * Owls * Falcons * Ice Foxes * Fluffy squirrels * Fluffy mole * Nottfaxi, Forest Horses “Dark Mane” * Jósfaxi, Horses “Light Mane” * Rams * Snow hare * Eagles, cause accidents * Rabbits * Beavers * Lynx * Porcupine Politics Head of State: King Kjørehan III of House Clovenhem Heir apparent: Prince Egill II of House Clovenhelm Imperial General in charge of Iceshores: ... Demographics Social organization Economy Culture Mythology Grøëg wasn’t the only one to fall in love with the Iceshores. Djötnir, his cousin, who had settled in the lesser lands to the East (where the Snowdwellers dwell), decided that the Iceshores should also be his, as he was the rightful and unique God and King of the Frostlands. Djötnir was stronger and more ancient than his cousin, but he was cruel, and far more ruthless. Grøëg wanted his land to prosper in peace, and so he could not allow for Djötnir to claim it for himself. While men fought alongside Grøëg, Agivargs fought with Djötnir. It is said that this was the era where Grøëg made a pact with Òfvapnir. The battle was so fierce that every blow from the Giants’ stone weapons carved deep trenches in the land, which were filled withe the ice cold water of the northern sea. Eventually, the echoes of war awoke the sleeping __________, in the depths of the sea. The dragon was an old creature, older than the fighting cousins, some even say. He was not strong enough to change the course of the battle, though, but he could see that Grøëg was weakening. His stone armor was crumbling, and his loyal Northmen and Nottfaxen were losing heart. The Dragon also saw that Djötnir took pleasure in the fight, whereas Grøëg was fighting for something beyond himself. He chose to use his fire to forge a new armor for Grøëg, an armor of shining red metal, stronger than what any God or Man had ever seen. When Djötnir came again, Grøëg was a terrifying figure of molten, flaming metal. Mad with envy, Djötnir charged and put all his strength in a blow to his cousin’s head. The helm split and so did Djötnir’s weapon, but Grøëg’s head was unharmed. The King of the Iceshores then struck down his cousin and dropped his melting cloven helm on him, leaving the foe to die. Over the centuries the melting helm has been half buried in the land, however one part is still visible. The helm and the giant have been covered with rocks and snow and have become Mount Surtning. It is said that when the old dragon awakes, the volcano reacts and starts burning. The heat of the Cloven Helm warms the springs around the Mount. Grøëg has been since renamed the Clovenhelm Giant, hence his descendant took the name. Calendar Seasons The Iceshorers have two seasons : Short Days = 1st day of Wine Month - 30th Day of Spring Month (15 Octobre - 14 Avril) Nightless Days = 1st day of Grass Month - 30th Day of Autumn Month (15 Avril - 14 Octobre) Months They have 12 months of 30 days (based on the Cycle of the Moon). The year start the 1st Day of Spring Month (March 15th) This calendar is called the Northland Calendar - moanne, as opposed to the Imperial Calendar system, introduced under the reign of the Conqueror. * Spring Month (15 mars - 14 avril) * Grass Month (15 avril - 14 mai) * Flowers Month / Blissfulness Month (15 mar-14 juin) * Summer Month (15 juin - 14 juillet) * Hay Month (15 juillet - 14 Août) * Harvest Month (15 Août - 14 Septembre) * Autumn Month (15 Septembre - 14 Octobre) Hjaustmoanne * Wine Month (15 Octobre - 14 Novembre) * Winter Month (15 Novembre - 14 Décembre) * Yule Month / Wild Hunt (15 Décembre - 14 Janvier) * Ice Month (15 janvier - 14 Février) * Death Month (15 Février - 14 Mars) Days After the Invasion, a system to count days was progressively introduced. Most Iceshorers have yet to adopt it, however. * Jour du Soleil - Sunnudagr * Jour de la Lune - Mànudagr * Troisième jour þriðjudagur * Quatrième jour miðvikudagur * Cinquième jour fimmtudagur * Sixième jour föstudagur * Septième jour laugardagur Traditions Category:Nations Category:Frostlands Category:Empire